


Abbacchio wants to stick his dick in a bottle of piss

by ThatWeeb69



Category: Video Blogging RPF, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Crack, I'm Sorry, It's 4am fucking kill me, Lemon, Other, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWeeb69/pseuds/ThatWeeb69
Summary: Abbacchio finds Imallex's piss bottle and fucks itWhy am I life
Relationships: Leone Abbacchio/Imallex's piss bottle
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Abbacchio wants to stick his dick in a bottle of piss

Abbacchio turned on his mom's iPad that he got for Christmas to watch some YouTube. He opened the app and saw that his favourite YouTuber Imallex had made a new video.

Abbacchio fucking came right there because he was so excited. He watched the video and had a lot of haha funny laugh moments.

He decided to open up Twier and see what was going on there. This is when he found out that his favourite YouTuber Imallex had pissed In a bott

le and left it out.

Abbacchio came again when he heard this news because he wanted to be the one who found the pisd bottle. He was thorsy and wanted the y ellow moisture.

Just thinking about it made him cum multiple times.

To take his mind off it he played some fortninet and rekd some noobs who were trash at the gay. But nothing could take his mind off the piss bottle and how the piss would tast.

He but another nut and then made his way to bed because he felt tired and needed the energy to watch more youtue the next day. 

He dreamt of the time he pissed in a cup to try and make this donut haired fuckinh bitch look like a noob. But he wished he could drink the piss instead. mmm yes yum. 

He woke up the next day and greeted brunno who yelled at him for leaving cum everywhere.

"ITS NOT MYY FAULT PISS MAKES ME HORNNHY!!" shouted abaccAbba loudly.

"I WANT A DIVORCE!" Bruh 

Abbacchio cried because his waifu was leaving him to clean up the cum and piss stains from his room. So mean >:(

He whipped out his iPad and watched more imsalen to make him feel better. He found out more about his piss bottle and wanted to drink noW.

He flew over to his apartment and warped through the wall. Alex was there pissing in another bottle. 

Abbacchio grabbed the bottle and just straight up drank it like he chuggd the whole thing..

Then Maymaymulous walded in.

Bruh

Abbacchio came because he thought it was sO hot the piss was good yum mmm.

Fuck my ears are ringing and I have a headache. It's 4am and I should probably sleep soon.

No

He then warped back out of the windoe but couldn't fly anymore he fell and broken every bone in his body while still holding the empty piss bottle.

But Abbacchio was still horny and no one can ever stop a horny Abbacchio. No matter how many Roblox game passes they have.

Abbacchio rose up with light surrounding him and hhe glowed. Bright

He had become the ultimate life form

[ ](https://static.wikia.nocookie.net/83d85ea5-aeb2-4960-b851-b6c83a40a491)

Ps2 Abbacchio

He could now piss and cum in as many bottles as he wanted. He flew through the sky with the empty piss bottle. This caused phenomenons all around ZA WARUDO haha funny za warudo Dio laugh now.

Even my dad returned and he had the milk with him. He also told me he made up with the person the offended called sex.

Bruno saw how sexxyy Abbacchio was flying through the sky and started fucking scream.

Abbacchio herd this and what what what what what 

fucking autocorrect

He what what what what

I swear to god my head is going to explode I have a really bad headache.

Abbacchio what what what 

I want to die

Abbacchio heard this and shat himself from the sheer terror.

There we go

He proceeded to stick his dick in the empty bottle and com in it.

Bruno also thought this was hot and 

Abbacchio came down with the piss bottle and ignored the what what what what what what what 

I'm going to cry

He ignored the what what what 

My vision is blurry 

He ignored the shat 

He knocked Bruno out and just took his piss cum bottle and flew away with it.

The last thing Bruno could say was "Stop pissing in the bottle."

E

**Author's Note:**

> Autocorrect kept correcting shat to what  
> So that was what the entire what what what what thing was about


End file.
